pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The City
The City is a large post-flash settlement within Olathe, and the main setting of Chapter 2 and Chapter 3. Pursued by the main protagonists Alex Churchland and Joel Miller, The City is an elusive location, chiefly heard from whispers and rumours of a “better place,” and a figure hope to escape from current predicaments. It is ruled by three figureheads: Oscar Eno, Dill Vagner, and Kung, collectively called the Trinity."The reigning power of the city is the trinity - Kung, Pop and confectioner" - Ed An independent and small martial arts association is present, funded by Kung. Two major factions dominate, being the Neon Flamingos (NF) and Extreme Prejudice Society (EPS), constantly at a cross and one upmanship of each other. Geography and architecture Located near the center of Olathe, The City resides in a frigid wasteland, the interior kept warm by fire and space heating. "The city is in a cold ass wasteland - they keep it warm with fire and space heaters" - Louise The size of the municipal is roughly 2km across."I think that would not be off. 2km across" - Ed Access through The City is by a large gate, guarded by volunteer sentries - most often EPS - and frequently checked by Dill Vagner. The climate within the surrounding area makes it so that most of the people who get there won't be in fighting condition."It is a big gate with guards, that is checked up by Dill quite often" - Ed Outside the walls are frequent droves of people waiting for screening and entrance. Violence happens amongst the processing, but isn’t exceedingly common, and usually quick to be put down."outside of it there is sometimes violence, but mostly just droves of epople trying to get in and waiting to be processed" - Ed Jerseyheads may appear amongst the crowds; security measures practically guarantee, however, that nobody who is infinitized will get through the gate."Jersies do appear in the crowds of people trying to get in and often there is slaughter, but no one with a jersey will get through the gate" - Ed A variety of housing and shelter marks the City’s composition, including tents and apartments. "there is a lot of very different kind of housing in the city from tents to apart,emnts" - Ed Designated streets are present."The city does have designated streets" - Louise In the centre of the City stands a clock - "a symbol of civilization restored.""...Hence one of the most important items in the city is a clock they have in the centre, as a symbol of civilisation restored" - Ed The City is sectioned into distinct layers, each with their own framework, population, and way of life."...but it won't have districts, it will have layers" - Ed Upper layer Closest resembling to any modern day opulent district, the upper layer of the city, called Oscar's Court, is filled with ‘''funny libertines that are in good graces with Oscar,''’"The upper levels are full of funny libertines that are in good graces of Oscar" - Ed - artists, entertainers, well-off people. A soaring tower pierces this uppermost parish, always undergoing construction. Middle Layer The middle layer is where services, commerce, and the general buzz of public life take place. Both the NF and EPS have their headquarters here - Club Candy and Mirror Palace, respectively. Lower Layer and Diesel Lake Commonly and Unflatteringly titled 'The Slums', the lower layer of the City is located underground. Most maintenance of the City is performed here. The impoverished, vulnerable, and those otherwise unable to find themselves withn the social or economic heirarchy of The City find themselves here - housing the larger half of the population."The slums is underground - and it houses the larger half of the people inhabiting the city" - Ed Further down lies the Diesel Lake. A cavern flooded with liquid fuel, diesel powers many things within the City, making it a major and important resource."diesel powers a lot of things in the city, this is true." - Louise"".../fourth? layer is below the slums and it is the diesel caverns" - Ed Occasionally, jerseyheads crop up within the scanty alleyways of this neglected commune. Dill works constantly in putting down this and any other Franchise presence within the City."Just as [Dill constantly tries to dismantle the INF Franchise presence in some lower layers of the city" - Ed] Law In contrast to much of Olathe, there is some semblance of structure and civility. Murder, theft, firearms, Joy, and infinity jerseys are illegal."Murder, joy, jerseys, theft, ... no guns" - Ed This does not exclude such contraband being entirely excluded within, with some characters within the City known to have firearms - one of these, a Leather Jacket of the NF, has possession of a maxim gun."some characters do have guns tho, [sic illegally" - Ed "One of the leather jackets own a maxim gun" - Ed] Culture Makeup and gold teeth are incredibly common throughout the City: one would be hard pressed to find someone who doesn’t at least have foundation on."Makeup is incredibly widespread in the city ... it is common for city folk to get gold teeth." - Ed Television is widely available, with known channels being Gunhause’s show, a Wheezlex brand program, and other ‘random shit’ broadcasted by whoever’s capable of sending out signals."Gunhause show ... wheezlex tv show ... and probably random shit broadcasted by whoever else is sending signals" - Louise Slavery Slaves exist in The City; however, they do not exist within the traditional sense, nor are they necessarily stigmatized. It isn’t a position forced upon a person; they have to actually choose to become one. Slaves are seen as an extension of their master, and are therefore equal. Slaves are not chosen or bought - instead, one ‘knows’ when they’re meant to become someone’s slave."They're not slaves in the traditional sense" - Louise Slaves are identified by a large, metal collar around their neck."yes he is wearing a collar, that is how you can tell if someone is a slave" - Ed Wheezlex A game invented by Derb Weasley Sr., Wheezlex is a very popular form of entertainment for the settlement’s inhabitants. Similar to Pogs, Wheezlex consists of collecting ‘Wheezballs’ - rubber balls with dice inside of them. Wheezbattles are spars between two people. Specified gameplay is said to have consist of throwing Wheezballs at each other with one's hands. Both the NF and EPS have their own players for Wheezlex games."derb weasley sr was the creator of a massively successful franchise known simply as 'wheezlex'" - Louise "...it's a stupid game" - Ed References }} Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Category:Locations Category:The City Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence